


under me you so quite new

by strongplacebo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Pegging, mmf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongplacebo/pseuds/strongplacebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html">Porn Battle</a>.  Prompt: <em>Derek/J.J./Spencer, double-penetration</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under me you so quite new

JJ settled the harness in place and gripped the bottom of the rubber dick. She surveyed the scene in front of her somewhat nervously. Morgan was crouched over Reid, hunching down so they could tangle their tongues together, breathing loud in the hotel room. He was making tiny movements of his hips, working himself on Reid's cock.

"Guys, are you sure you want this?" she asked. Morgan broke away for a moment to turn to her. His mouth was shiny and swollen and JJ felt the blood rush through her veins. A low throb settled between her legs.

"Believe me, baby, I want this," he said. There was a trace of laughter running through his voice. Reid smoothed his hands down Morgan's back as JJ placed herself behind him. Reid's fingers were long and skinny; they stood out against the bulk of Morgan's muscle. JJ decided she was going to ask for them inside her, next time it was her turn.

She grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount into her palm. Reid and Morgan were kissing again and JJ looked down to study the spot where Reid's cock disappeared into Morgan's ass. She traced one finger of the dry hand around the join.

"Is this even going to work? It seems too tight."

Morgan pushed himself off and up, ignoring Reid's whimper as the angle changed. Morgan twisted slightly until he was looking at JJ. "Don't worry so much. It's going to work. It's going to be amazing."

JJ leaned forwards and pressed her mouth against his. She slid her tongue into his mouth for brief moments, tasting him and Reid and the coffee from earlier. She could feel Reid's thighs flex where they were pressed against the outside of her knees.

"Okay," she said, spreading lube over the dildo. "Just as long was we're sure."

"Reid," Morgan said, settling back down over him.

Reid sounded strained, but he dutifully replied, "The sphincter is a muscle; just like any other muscle, it can be stretched without undue damage being caused. In fact, they did an experiment using guinea pigs-"

"That's enough, Reid," Morgan said quickly. JJ laughed.

"Sorry." Reid gasped when JJ pressed the head of her cock against where Reid's cock entered Morgan's ass. JJ pushed, but there was too much resistance.

"I can't," she said. Morgan's hands were clenched tightly in the bed sheets.

"Keep going," he panted. JJ kept pushing. It was so weird to be doing this when she couldn't feel it for herself, couldn't feel the movement through her artificial cock. She watched instead, Reid's bony fingers pressing down against Morgan's back, Morgan arching, trying to push himself back onto her. Finally, the head of the dildo pushed past the muscle and she was inside. Morgan groaned, loud and long, and dropped his head forward. JJ stared at the back of his neck.

"Are you all right?" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah," Morgan replied shortly, "just don't move for a while."

"Yeah, don't move," Reid agreed. His voice was high and desperate and JJ noticed how white his knuckles were when he ran his hands up Morgan's back to grip his shoulders. She kept her hand on the base of the strap-on and tried not to move her hips too much. After several long moments, Morgan let out a sigh.

"Okay, go. Move."

JJ shifted her hips in towards them slightly. Reid groaned and gave an answering thrust. JJ could feel the tension in his thighs. The harness didn't give her any direct stimulation, but the straps rubbed against her hips and inner thighs with every movement. It meant her mind was clear to focus on the way she could see Reid's half-closed eyes over Morgan's shoulder, his bitten lip, the sheen of sweat that covered Morgan's back. She ran her hand down one side and round to grasp his cock in her hand.

"Oh my God, baby, that's so good," Morgan gasped out. Reid moved one of his hands down to join her, wrapping those fingers around her hand. "Oh God, keep doing that, keep doing it." Morgan was babbling by now; JJ moved her hand faster. Morgan's words started merging together, more and more unintelligible until they were just strings of sounds. They grew louder and louder until he let out one last sudden groan, and JJ felt his cock jerk and pulse under her hand. Reid bucked frantically under him and moaned, head thrown back and eyes closed.

Morgan slumped down onto his elbows and JJ pulled out as carefully as she could. She unhooked the harness and pushed it off, collapsing next to them on the bed, one hand between her legs. In the gap between their bodies, she could see Reid's hand resting on his stomach, just below where Morgan's come streaked it. Reid's cock was still buried inside Morgan and they were both panting. JJ rubbed her clit harder; seeing them like this, even if she hadn't felt anything, was still insanely hot. Morgan looked over at her and she gazed back, mouth hanging open as she worked her hand faster. He reached over with one hand and slid two fingers down her slit, over her own wet digits, before sliding them inside her cunt. JJ clenched down around them and shuddered through her orgasm. She relaxed back on the pillows as Morgan dragged his fingers out of her, pulling off Reid to collapse between them.

"God," Reid said contentedly and JJ hummed in agreement.

"So," Morgan said brightly, turning onto his back with a slight wince. "What are we doing next time?"

**Author's Note:**

> Er, they actually [did do an experiment on guinea pigs.](http://www.springerlink.com/content/j72t615225855527/) Don't ask me what I googled to find that out.


End file.
